The Last Song
by abstractelysium
Summary: Tissue Warning! Eponine clings to life for a few more desperate hours to say goodbye to the one she loves. Essentially, her reprise to On My Own. All reviewssuggestions appreciated!
1. A Farewell Chorus

The Last Song by Lynn  
  
Chapter One of Four: A Farewell Chorus  
  
Dear readers- This is my first Les Mis fic and, I admit, I have never read the book, but I swear I know almost every single last word of the musical by heart. (There are probably others of you.^_^) This story speaks right from Eponine's point of view- in fact, I don't really feel like I wrote it. NOTE: Obviously none of this belongs to me, except the lyrics I wrote. OTHER NOTE: This story begins during "A little fall of rain", right about the end chorus. You musical junkies will now what I mean .(^_^) ANOTHER NOTE: Any text that is written [like this] is sung. Thanks! VERY LAST AND FINAL NOTE I PROMISE: Eponine does not really die at the end of the fanfic- there's more after. (It's supposed to be a kind of cliffhanger. ah well.) Just read it, tell me what you think. ENJOY!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Amid the stabbing pain in her lower chest, Eponine sang sure and sweet, for perhaps the last time.  
  
"So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius." Eponine's light voice reached Marius' concerned ears ever so gently.  
  
["Hushabye, dear Eponine."] He echoed in a reassuring response.  
  
["I don't/You won't feel any pain."] Eponine reveled in the beautiful sound they made together.  
  
["A little fall of rain. can hardly hurt me now."]  
  
Eponine's hope soared, as though it were almost true- nothing would hurt her now. almost.  
  
["I'm here."] Marius' strong arms held her close, and guaranteed her security.  
  
["That's all I need to know,"] she sang back softly, barely above a whisper.  
  
["And you will keep me safe,"] she smiled.  
  
["I will stay with you."] he sang at the same time.  
  
["And you will keep me close."]  
  
[".till you are sleeping."]  
  
["And rain."] She looked at the sky, suddenly upset that this blissful heaven would end so soon. He echoed her, softly and sadly.  
  
["Will make the flowers."]  
  
The pain suddenly rose massively, out of the almost nothing it had diminished to, up to a fever pitch. She was barely aware of Marius' voice as the pain swelled past belief. Tears wet her eyes, and she heard a roaring noise rising in her ears. She was falling back, into darkness. Marius' concerned, disbelieving face was the last thing that she saw.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ok, I'll admit that was a little short, but does get better. I promise. Don't worry- more coming REALLY SOON! Much love, *LYNN* (les mis freak)  
  
***************************************************** 


	2. Pain Goes On and On

The Last Song by Lynn  
  
Chapter Two of Four: Pain Goes On and On  
  
This chapter will be the only one of this fic that is in Marius', not Eponine's, point of view. If you recall, Eponine is unconscious at this point and her point of view would make for a very dull fanfiction.  
  
Note: All of this is STILL not mine, for all of you half-wits who might have forgotten.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Marius remembered exactly how the single tear had fallen from her eye, moments before her head had tilted back and her beautiful eyes had clouded over. He remembered how his own tears then clouded his vision, and the way he hid his face from Enjolras, who always wanted him, no, EXPECTED him to be strong and proud. He remembered the talk he had with Enjolras after.  
  
"Sorry. I. . . I miss her so much. . . I. . .always thought she'd be here for me." He had hung his head then.  
  
Enjolras had just smiled. "Hey, hey, It's alright, I understand. You know, we don't have to be strong all the time."  
  
"I should have been. she deserved it." Marius had sobbed in response.  
  
"You were plenty strong for her. . . she needed it. You showed her your love, and that's all she asked for."  
  
Enjolras turned to go. Marius suddenly stopped crying, caught by surprise at his words. Watching the leader walk away, Marius reflected.  
  
To himself, Marius' mind raced: "Love? Did I LOVE her? Does he mean that? Why would he say it? Was it that obvious to him? Why wasn't it that obvious to me? I always thought she was just a friend, a tease and a tomboy who clung to me for friendship. Oh, I was such a fool! Fool to think that she never felt more. . . fool not to recognize. . ."  
  
He remembered. She came back to the barricade. . . for him. She ran errands for him, despite her love for him. She gave the ultimate sacrifice for him, all acts of love.  
  
Marius chided himself again and again. Then one question arose in his mind, the one that would leave him tossing and turning all night, racked with an inner pain:  
  
"Do I love her too?"  
  
* * *  
  
Did he? He thought, maybe. She was so easy to love, but he had never.. never realized it if he had. She always wanted to please him, and in her sweet kindness, he had taken for granted her love, unrealized by him.  
  
No.  
  
It just wasn't true. He hated himself, but he just had no other feelings for her. He liked her, sure, but not love.  
  
Marius fell to his knees, saying a prayer to her:  
  
"I'm sorry I never noticed how much you loved me, and I am most sorry for not loving you back. Thank you, for being everything you were to me. Please forgive me, and may your soul somehow be comforted by these words. . ."  
  
It didn't seem like enough, but he could not think of anything else to say, even though there was so much to say. He looked up to heaven with tears once more in his eyes, and whispered,  
  
"I miss you, so much."  
  
***************************************  
  
Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it? TELL ME!!! More coming soon, hopefully. Yours, Lynn 


	3. Miracle of Love

The Last Song by Lynn  
  
Chapter Three of Four: Miracle of Love  
  
Kind of corny chapter title, but ah well. She wakes up, I guess it's miraculous. The first part of it is in a dream: When it talks about light and such, she is dreaming about herself. Once more, not mine and 'Ponine's POV. REVIEW, please!!!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Eponine wandered through the darkness, floating in a dream.  
  
She heard a voice, calling to her. "I'm sorry . . . "  
  
Who was that, calling to her, apologizing? What spirit haunted now her sleep? The voice was soft, gentle, but just out of her reach. It was so . . . so pleading, so restless.  
  
"I miss you so much . . . "  
  
Eponine's mind spun, her dream self tossed as if on a boat in the sea, the waves crashing wildly, the sky growing darker . . .  
  
Her dream figure turned her head, and noticed a spot where it looked like there was a rip in the sky. The darkness had torn and from out of the crack flowed dazzlingly brilliant white light. Eponine stared at the light. It grew stronger, and still brighter.  
  
Now the light, it seemed, shone around her, above her, below her, and, most odd, inside her, until she glowed as brightly as the very light of heaven. The light moved her, lifted her, up above the storm and the little storm- tossed boat, out of the chaos and into the amazing light. She flew toward the rip in the sky, and became engulfed in the white as she left the chaos behind her, white above and white below.  
  
Suddenly, the white was rushing up to her and she heard voices. People, confusion, guns? The white rushed past her, in a fluid wind until it became intense and she suddenly opened her eyes.  
  
Her first feeling was panic. Where? Was? She? Then she settled into her normal thought. Oh, the barricade.  
  
Among people.people lying down? Sickened, she realized they were all dead. Then the next realization: They thought she had been dead, too.  
  
Eponine said a silent prayer for her life, thanking God that she did still live and (swallowing the bile forcing its way up her throat) prayed for the souls of her friends' corpses, lying beside her.  
  
Finished, she tried to sit up. The first try dizzied her and she was painfully reminded of her lower chest. She gave up, and lay back down. Trying again, this time anticipating the dizziness and the pain, she managed to sit up fully. The next two feelings that came to her were an acute pain in her head, and the sudden realization that she must go find Marius. Slowly, and cradling her head, she stood all the way up and began to walk- almost stumbling at times, and with weakened steps and a heavy heart, but still walking nonetheless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After an hour's fruitless search and an ache in her lower chest, Eponine stopped to rest, and saw an entrance (well, a tunnel actually) to the sewers. Sighing, she figured that at least she would find her father lurking around, and that she might be able to talk him into taking her to a doctor. She began to walk through the tunnel and into the Parisian underground scum life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking along for about another hour and a half, she was finally rewarded with the sight of an older man hurrying through the darkness with a weird kind of hump on his back. Not wanting to be seen, she began to conceal herself, as she had learned as a Parisian street urchin.  
  
But her wound was against her. The pain rose again, not too sharply, but enough to force a cry from her lips. The old man turned to see who was lurking there in the shadows, and caught sight of Eponine, gasping against the sewer wall, holding her wound.  
  
His eyes widened. "My god, child, are you in pain? Are you wounded?"  
  
Eponine was suddenly shy, but nodded slowly, and removed her hand to show him the brownish stain of blood on her coat.  
  
His eyes opened even further. "We must get you to a doctor! Here, child, come with me. Marius here (Eponine's eyes flashed when she heard the name) is wounded badly just like you. Please come with so we can get help faster."  
  
'Ponine's mind raced. She forced a croaking kind of a sound from her lips that eventually was understood as speech.  
  
"P-p-please, sir, I umm, well . . . I . . . "  
  
"It's alright child, please do go on . . . "  
  
"I . . . you see I . . . "  
  
He smiled at her encouragingly, nodding.  
  
She took as deep a breath she could with all the pain, and began, "Sir, I . . . I think it would . . . be better if I- well, if one of us stayed here with Marius . . . and the other go for the doctor. It would be faster, and well . . . "  
  
She looked him straight in the eye and said softly, "You see, sir . . . I'm much happier here . . . with him. I sort of know Marius very well and I would like it better- of course if you don't mind- if I stayed here while you fetched the doctor, sir."  
  
The old man was about to argue, but then he looked straight into her eyes. For a moment he stood awestruck, staring into those orbs. He saw in her eyes a restless desire unfulfilled, and a sense of urgent need, and a complete deep trust. Something in those deep and shining eyes suddenly touched his heart, and he understood. With complete trust in the young woman, he nodded slowly, then smiled and turned and began walking away.  
  
Eponine waited until she heard the last of his retreating footsteps fade away. She smiled, and turned down to look at the only love she had ever known.  
  
*************************************** Ok, I admit it, I'm a bad cliffhanger ending writer. The next chapter picks up right where this one left off, though. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks a ton, all of you. Much Love, Lynn 


	4. The Last Song

The Last Song by Lynn  
  
Part Four of Four: The Last Song  
  
Disclaimer: If I could be a more-than-200-year-old dead man, I would be. Alas, that privilege goes to Victor Hugo. (NOT ME!!!) Begins right where part three left off. Once again, all singing will look like [this.] Eponine's POV. Enjoy!  
  
********************************************** Staring down at the shape of her unconscious love, the greatest love she had ever known, and the only person she ever really felt accepted by, Eponine smiled, and began to sing to him.  
  
[There you lie  
  
Once again right near me  
  
I'll sing to you, even though  
  
You'll never hear me  
  
I'll protect you and keep you safe till morning  
  
My own life I would lose for you  
  
If death came without warning.]  
  
Slowly, to avoid the pain she felt in her lower chest, she sat down beside Marius and cradled his head against her chest.  
  
[Sleep my love,  
  
And dream of what life brings you  
  
As for me,  
  
This lullaby I'll sing you.  
  
I'm at peace here  
  
With you I feel contented  
  
I'll keep you ever close to me  
  
Until the night is ended.]  
  
Who am I fooling, she thought to herself. He doesn't care what I feel. And probably never will. I was a fool to believe it would always turn out a happy ending for me. I don't even deserve it.  
  
[And I know  
  
that I'm not on your mind,  
  
you don't dream of me the way I dream of you  
  
I always thought  
  
That love would surely find  
  
Somehow there may  
  
Still be a way . . . ]  
  
I waited too long, she thought. I figured he would see how much I love him, so I waited for him. Stupid fool that I was, I never thought that he might get on with his life while I sat and did nothing.  
  
[I love you  
  
But you will never know it  
  
Why did I take so long to show it?  
  
Oh Marius,  
  
I'm sorry that I waited  
  
I should have known you would not see  
  
Just why I hesitated.]  
  
But what did I care now? He is right here, with me now, even if he never will be again. I should savor this moment, as it will probably be my last good moment for a long time.  
  
[I love you,  
  
And now nothing else matters  
  
It's alright  
  
My heart has long been shattered  
  
Won't you promise  
  
To keep me in your memory  
  
This love I will bear  
  
Everywhere no matter where I go .]  
  
Gasping, perhaps from the pain, and perhaps from the tears choked in her throat, Eponine kissed his pale lips, softly.  
  
[I love you.]  
  
The tears ran freely now, falling on his head and face. They shone so brightly, she cried even harder.  
  
[I love you.]  
  
Looking up the stars, and knowing she would soon join them, Eponine sighed, and her heart ached with the joy and pain she had kept locked up inside for so long.  
  
[I love you, but you will never know.]  
  
Smiling through her tears, she lay back against the hard wall of the sewer. At least it was over now. The pain in her heart would no longer tie down her soul.  
  
She sighed, feeling content. Just then, she noticed that something was different. The pain was gone. Her wound should hurt, but . it didn't. At last, now she felt a new sense of strength, a new feeling- she was finally redeemed, and finally complete.  
  
With that final feeling of fulfillment, she rested her heavy head upon Marius' shoulder, and fell asleep, into the deep and final sleep that her soul had craved for so long.  
  
* * * * * * At dawn, when Valjean at last returned with a doctor to help him with Marius and the girl, the sight that met his eyes touched his heart instantly. There was Marius, breathing deeply, a smile on his lips, with the girl, stony pale, but smiling also, beside him. Silently he said a prayer, trusting that God would hear him.  
  
He smiled as he looked at the face of the girl, knowing that her soul was finally at peace in heaven.  
  
******************************************* Finished! Oh . I like that ending, personally. What do YOU think??? TELL ME!! Any and all reviews are accepted!!!  
  
By the way- weelilwolf, will you be my beta for a future fic I might write? Please email or review me.  
  
Thank you all you read it, hopefully other fics soon. ! Love, Lynn Zanirita 


End file.
